In some cases, a main contact mechanism that carries out conduction and interruption of a large current, and an auxiliary contact mechanism linked to the operation of the main contact mechanism, are provided in an electromagnetic switch such as an electromagnetic relay or electromagnetic contactor. An electromagnetic switch described in PTL 1 is known for providing a main contact mechanism and auxiliary contact mechanism in this way. The electromagnetic switch described in PTL 1 is such that a movable contact coupled by a coupling shaft to a movable plunger of an electromagnet unit is disposed between a pair of fixed contacts to be capable of contacting to and separating from the pair of fixed contacts. Further, an auxiliary contact terminal pusher is disposed to face the leading end of the coupling shaft protruding beyond the movable contact, and an auxiliary contact movable terminal is pressed by the auxiliary contact terminal pusher. The auxiliary contact movable terminal is such that the auxiliary contact is in an off-state in a state wherein the auxiliary contact terminal pusher is not being pressed by the coupling shaft, while the auxiliary contact is in an on-state in a state wherein the auxiliary contact terminal pusher is being pressed by the coupling shaft.